Twists Of Fate
by blushingyellow
Summary: an AU story where Sam and Dean are cops and the Harvelle's own a bails bond agency.


This was not in Dean's skill set. Ever since the Winchester Brothers graduated from the Academy Sam was the one who did this stuff. scouring the state for the bad guys. Doing the research and following up on tips. Dean just could not handle people or paperwork like his brother. He was strictly the man power. Out of the two of them he was the one who could get down and dirty with the criminals, scoop the snitch bar to get information. He didn't know what to do with the tip he received about their current case. Damn Sammy for being out with the flu.

He sighed profusely, as he looked up at the house that had once belonged to Julio Sanchez, drug lord and most recently serial killer, it now stood abandoned. The rotting corpse of a snake hanging off a nail pounded into the front door. Why would the man come back here after a year of being on the run? Dean had no idea, his tip was probably false but he had no choice but to follow up on it by himself. Dean paused at the front door, grabbing his gun from its holster before opening the door and walking under the police tape. Not many things got under his skin, but there was just something about this house that didn't sit right with him.

None of the lights worked in this place, Dean knew that already. they had shut it off hoping to lure Julio away from this place when he first skipped out on bail. But the eeriness that accompanied the dark rooms and dusk covered furniture was palpable. It was clear no one had been in here in months let alone recently. Her turned into the living room, his eyes caught a writing on the wall. He had almost missed it. It wasn't bright or bold, but it was definitely there. Not words or pictures but symbols he felt like he had seen before. It definitely wasn't here a year ago when the NYPD first went through the house. He reached for the new phone Sam had made him get last week. a _smart _phone, he still struggled to find anything on it. He missed his old phone, at least finding the camera function on it was easy.

A swift kick to his dominated hand had the gun skittering across the wood floor. He had been certain he was alone, covered both exists before he had reached for his phone to take those blasted pictures. The shock that someone had caught him off guard was enough that it gave his attacker another chance to hit him. and hit him they did. A tiny little fist knocked him square in the nose knocking him back a few feet. Pain spread throughout his face and then just moments later the back of his knee until he couldn't hold his own weight. He lunged for his gun but he was too late, the brunette that had attacked him had gotten to it first. Beaten he held up his hands as he stared at the women who pointed his gun at his chest.

Her short brown hair barely grazed her shoulders, it was harsh giving her a darker look then she should have at her age. The dark hair and dark clothes definitely screamed trying to hard to look cold leather jacket did nothing to hide her curves, standing over him the way she was he could see it all. And she was too young to be in a position like this, she had no chance.

"Where is he?" She said calmly, her finger not even on the trigger. A smirk crossed his face as he watched her, assessing. It was obvious who she was asking about, Julio. Why else would she be in this house acting the hero. She was either one of the aforementioned ex lover's or a bounty haunter looking to collect the cash on his head. And since she didn't look like the trash Julio usually kept company with it was safe to assume they were after the same guy. Plus she was handy on her feet.

"I'm NYPD." He said softly, her eyes narrowed in disbelief and he didn't blame her. He would never trust a stranger like him at his word. "Check my coat pocket and you'll find my badge." For glared at him for a beat and the coldness in her eyes made him question whether or not she would actually shoot him, but she did indeed kneel down. Her soft petite fingers brushing against his cotton t-shirt. In this vulnerable state he shoved his hand into her gut sending her flying back into the hard ground, grabbing his gun from her hands just before she fell. Long blond hair fell past her shoulders as she looked up at him. The mouse brown wig on the floor next to her. There was a cocky smile on her face, a silent congratulations. Not that Dean needed it. This child was no match for him. There was no desperation in her eyes as she looked down the barrel of his pistol, just a little bit of fear. Again she surprised Dean.

"Don't you ever pull my own gun on me again." His words slow and deliberate, he made sure to finish his sentence before holstering his gun again. He offered her a hand and reluctantly she took it, mostly pulling herself up off the ground. he took a moment to soak in the new blond hair, it looked better then the brown. He was known for having things for blonds though. "What are you doing here?" He asked his eyes automatically venturing south as she bent over to retrieve her wig.

"The bonds agency got a tip." Her voice nonchalant, like she hadn't just had a gun in her face. She turned back around to face Dean, her brown eyes sweet her felt like he'd seen those eyes before.

"And they sent you, amateurs." He scoffed, a fire flared inside those eyes that had a moment ago been so sweet.

"I had you on your knees pretty quick." She retorted placing the brown mess of hair into the back that was strapped to her back, like a school girl.

"too bad you couldn't keep me there." a soft playful smile broke out across his face, he was trying to egg her on, make her go home and forget about all this bounty hunter stuff. What she needed was to go back to school and do something better with her life. Or with those legs, at least do it naked. Dean half expected her to curl her dainty little fingers into a ball and punch him again. She did throw a wicked curve, his nose was still throbbing a bit. When she walked closer, the soft sexy smile on her lips, he thought he had gone into another one of his sexy day dreams. His fingers were so soft against his rough cheek. she leaned close, the smell of her shampoo filling his sense.

"Unlike your normal floozies." she said, her breath soft on his lips. "I have self respect." She tapped his cheek like a soft slap. He opened his eyes just in time to see her rushing out the door away from him. her blond hair swinging with ease.

"Where do you think you are going?" He questioned running after her. She laughed softly, the noise making all the dark edges disappear for a moment.

"The tip was obviously fake. Been here all day and all I caught was you." She said a confident edge to her voice.

"What's your name hunter?" he asked standing on the stoop with the dead snake. She turned around at the gate making it harder to appreciate her assets.

"Jo, Jo Harvelle." She said before turning again. She didn't see his face drop when he finally knew where he recognized those eyes. There was nothing holy about his thoughts, and if her mother ever found out. Well, Ellen might just kill him.


End file.
